


We are the Adventure Gems!

by BlueLightningAndNexus



Category: Adventure Time, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character-swap fic, fusion fic, replacement fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLightningAndNexus/pseuds/BlueLightningAndNexus
Summary: What if the characters of Steven Universe and Adventure Time switched places! Finn fills the role of Steven, PB fills the role of Pearl, Marceline fills the role of Amethyst, BMO fills the role of Peridot, Hunson Abadeer fills the role of Yellow Diamond, and Flame Princess fills the role of Lapis Lazuli.The three chapters that are shown here are retellings of Ocean Gem, Jail Break and Gem Drill.Cross-posted from Wattpad.
Kudos: 3





	1. Inferno Gem

"What! I'm grounded! Why?" screamed Finn. 

"You disobeyed a direct order" said Jake strictly. "Of course you're grounded, you freed Flame Princess from the mirror." said Princess Bubblegum. 

"Technically he didn't know, but my punishment still stands" said Jake. 

"So I'm still grounded" asked Finn. 

Marceline piped up from Jake's side. "Yep, and now we're gonna bury you till you've learned your lesson."

"That's not how grounding works, Marcy," Finn said bluntly. 

"Wait," said Marceline, "do you guys hear that?"

Jake stretched his ear towards the window, and sure enough, the sounds of pounding footsteps against the concrete was evident. PB still couldn't hear anything. Marceline's hearing was always more accurate and sensitive then either Jake or PB's. 

"Hear what?" asked Finn. 

Jake and Marceline turned the door, and Jake shapeshifted himself to be taller. Jake stepped out the front porch door, hand clenching the brass doorknob tightly, before summoning his gauntlets. Bubblegum quickly followed her leaders example by extracting her white, slender, curved spear from the pearl gem on her forehead. 

Finn and Marceline shyly poked their head out the window and saw what all the fuss was about; a massive crowd had arrived at the Gems doorstep, and they each looked excruciatingly angry, and for good reason. 

Finn, Jake, PB, and Marceline stared in shock at what was directly behind the mob and the adjacent beach: the entire ocean was covered in patches of red, yellow and orange flames. 

"Only one Gem could do this," said Jake through gritted teeth. 

"Flame Princess," said Finn with a mixture of sorrow, shame and guilt over what he caused. Jake, PB and Marceline all leaped from the wooden porch and in front of the crowd. The crowd recoiled from their aggressive stance next to the temple, and their commotion and chatter briefly stopped. PB planted her spear in some of the gravel next to the temple, and a massive pillar of pink light came from it, killing the last of the commotion and aggressiveness in the crowd. 

"LISTEN," cried Jake, "we did not set fire to your ocean. It is our job to protect the people of Candy Kingdom City. The Gem responsible is not in our ranks; it is not Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, our young Finn, or myself. Rather, it is the work of the rouge errand gem, Flame Princess."

"The reason she did not surface until recently," proclaimed Princess Bubblegum, "is that she was accidentally released 12 hours ago from a lantern-like artifact that she was kept in. We do not know her plans, or her intentions."

"But," said Marceline, as she made a dramatic show of extracting her purple and black, thorny whip from the amethyst gemstone located above her chest, "what we do know is that we will take her in and make Candy Kingdom City safe again."

______________________________

Finn, equipped with his sword, rode on the back of Jake, whose chest and back were stretched long distances as he hovered across the flaming ocean like a kite, as Marceline slept on Jake's back and Princess Bubblegum stood on the side of Jake's back with her spear drawn, standing guard and watching for any signs of Flame Princess besides the impossible flames coating the water. 

"Why is Lapis burning the ocean," asked Finn as he turned towards his adoptive older brother whose back he was standing on.

"As far as I can tell," said Jake while looking upwards at Finn as his kite-like form continued to fly across the burning body of water, "she's acting in a fit of rage right now. And she was stored in that lantern for so long that her body built up 5000 years worth of fire energy, which she's trying to release right now."

"Why doesn't she fly home," asked Finn. "I thought you and PB explained to me that female members of the Fire Kingdom have wings from their gemstone."

"Didn't you see her gem," asked Princess Bubblegum as she turned herself towards the young half-gem. "Her gem was cracked, so she couldn't use it to fly. When your father, Billy, found it, he tried to take it to Rose Quartz, your mom, so she could heal it. Unfortuanetly, the Gem War erupted, and the relic was lost. Why, we didn't find it until just recently, five weeks ago."

"Wait!" screamed Marceline as she pointed to something in the distance, "I see something!"

Princess Bubblegum and Finn turned to an island in the direction that Marceline was point. Finn and Bubblegum stared in awe as a burst of fire erupted from the center of the island, before a shape at the top of the flames fell back down. Steam was coming from all around the island.

"Oh no," said Bubblegum. "Flame Princess's fire is so strong, not only is it spreading to water and other natrual fire-extinguishers, but its evaporating them."

"What is she doing?" said Finn. 

Jake tilted his head in the direction the other three Gem warriors were facing, before proclaiming "Dude, it looks like she's trying to blast herself in the sky with her fire to get back to Ooo."

Marceline and PB both turned to Jake, before the latter said to Jake "land us here, Jake. If she keeps this up, she'll evaporate the entire ocean with her fire before she ever actually reaches space, let alone Ooo."

"Hey, Flame Princess!" shouted Marceline as she summoned her whip, "you need to stop this! You're killing the ocean!"

"You four!" screeched Flame Princess as she landed back on the island. It was a small island, maybe two miles wide by two miles long, and the entirety of the sand on it was now turned into glass due to its constanst assault and transformation under the heat.

Jake swerved upwards as each of the other three Gems grabbed onto a limb of his, and Jake began to shrink back down to his normal height. Finn, PB, and Marceline all jumped off his back and landed next to him.

"Flame Princess," said Finn as he stepped towards the fire elemental, "I don't want to fight. None of us do."

Flame Princess simply scowled at the four Gems, before she waved her right hand. Four bolts of fire came from her hand, each emerging into a corresponding fire doppelganger to every Crystal Gem.

"Princess," said Jake as he pumped his arms and summoned the gemstones from his garnet gems, "if you do thi-"

That was as far as he got before his fire clone dashed towards him and rammed him into a rock on the island. He got up, before cracking his neck as Marceline and PB smiled at the challenge, before charging their own clones.

The two trios of Gems began fighting each other, all while Finn looked at his counterpart and exclaimed"Flame Princess, stop this."

Fire Finn threw a fireball at Finn, but Finn simply stared down his opponenet.

"Princess," he said as his gem glowed blue and pink, "I said...stop this!!"

The fireball hit the shield, and it caused a shockwave that removed all fire from the oceans and disintegrated the fire clones. Jake, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum looked in awe at Finn as he turned towards his family.

"Guys," he said with a never-before heard stern authority in the child, "stay here."

He slammed his shield in the glassy sand, before walking away and mentally transforming the shield to be ten times bigger. The shield jammed itself between a small cluster of trees and a massive boulder, effectivley creating a wall between himself with Flame Princess and the others. 

"Princess," he said as he approached his friend.

"Stop it!" cried the elemental. "Get away!" she shouted. In panic, the firey noble thew a small ball of flames and smoke at the boy, but he summoned a second, smaller shield from the gemstone on his naval and knocked it away.

"Flame Princess," he said, "why are you doing this? You know that it'll likely destroy this island, and maybe the ocean, long before you get to your home."

Flame Princess bashfully darted her eyes and looked away, before leaning against the rock. "I just miss my home. I want to get back."

"I know how important home is. But the ocean is an important part of my home in Candy Kingdom City, and its affecting the people of my city. You know I can't let you do this."

"If I could just get my gem fixed," said the inferno gem as she reached towards the sky, now partially obscured with smoke, bits of fire and embers.

"Wait!" proclaimed Finn as he jumped from his normal spot, "I can fix your gem! I have healing powers."

"You do? Do I need to do anything?"

"No," said Finn as he walked over to his taller Gem friend, "just hold still." The young Gem licked his dominant right hand, before gently placing it on the tear-drop gemstone on Flame's back. She briefly shivered from the uncomfortable feeling, but Flame Princess's fiery and blazing exterior caused the saliva to evaporate off her back. She stood up from her spot as her gem started to glow a brilliant light red, before she cracked her back and closed her eyes peacefully. Two wings made from a powerful fire emerged adjacently from her gemstone, and she opened her eyes as she looked at Finn with delight.

"Thanks Finn," she said as her eyes now were a crimson color rather then a reflective composition.

"No prob Bob," said the young adventurer jokingly.

"...It's Flame Princess," she replied.

"Yeah."

"Well," she said as her wings began to flap, "thanks anyways."

And with that, she took off. The Gems, now alarmed by Flame Princess's sudden take off, hurdled over the shield-wall and ran towards their youngest. When they reached Finn, he had his signature stars in his eyes, and told his caregivers "I think she's gonna be alright."


	2. Jailbreak

The first thing that Finn noticed about his current location was that it was cold. Immediately after this, he realized without opening his tired eyes that he must be laying on a floor made of metal.

The third thing Finn noticed, and which caused him to open his eyes after a few seconds of blind consciousness, was that there was a soft, yet sturdy singing echoing through the halls of wherever he was.

Finally, after getting up, Finn concluded he was in some sort of jail cell. He tried to bolt for the exit, but realized that a net of interconnected electrical charges was keeping the door sealed.

"Shoot," said the half-Gem. "I'm trapped in here. Furthermore, where am I?"

Suddenly, a surge of memories from a couple hours ago pulsed through his mind: BMO arrived on the beach with the King of Ooo; Flame Princess was their escort; Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were defeated by King; and Jake...

A particular memory shot through Finn's mind...that of two gemstones, one crimson red and one sky blue, falling to the sand.

"Jake," muttered the hybrid warrior. He remembered everything; he remembered Jake being torn apart by electricity as the King hit him with the Gem destabilizer.

Finn approached the wall. He tried to deduce some weakness from the wall, some way to disable the field in the way that PB taught him, but he couldn't. He was too distracted by the memory of Jake having his physical form damaged by the King.

Suddenly, the singing started again. That same, harmonious tune that calmed him in an odd way. Finn shook his head. "Focus" he said to himself. He needed to find a way out of this.

Finn looked back at the grid. He noticed that it was made up of a yellow electricity...the same color that most Gem technology he found was. Suddenly, an idea appeared to Finn: he was half human, so maybe he would be immune to the energy grid. Finn leaned towards the grid, hesitated, before placing his fingers on the grid. Electricity climbed up his wrist, then past his elbow.

"Aw, gross," said the young Gem while laughing. "This is cool!"

He slipped through the net, causing a jolt to transfer through his body. He sprinted down the aisle, newfound confidence and bravery surfing through his veins, when he noticed something: a small cat, maybe four inches smaller than Jake, shivering in the corner of the nearby cell to his left. On the cats neck was a collar inscribed with the word "cake".

"Hello," whispered Finn as he neared the cage. "My name is Finn. Are you okay...Cake? Is that your name?"

While shivering from fear, pain and cold, the cat let out a small "yes. My name is Cake."

"Can I help get you-" asked Finn, but he as interrupted.

"No!" The cat said this in a loud voice, with strength and authority that didn't match the size of the small creature. "I...I just want you to leave." The cat timidly went back to her corner and curled up in a fetal position.

Finn was about to walk away when Cake burst from her corner. "Wait! How did you get out the cell?"

Finn stared down at his finger tips, before staring at the electrical net separating him from Cake. "Oh, you know," he said as he brought his hands to the net, "I just kinda..."

"No!" cried Cake. Finn's fingers passed through the net with absolutely no resistance, and the cat stared in awe. "It's...okay?" she said. Cat placed her left palm on the net, but she was met with a powerful electrical shock. "Owe!" she exclaimed.

"Oh," said Finn, "you must be a Gem."

"How'd you know?"

"It's the only way you could be hurt by the net. Now come on, let's go."

Finn stuck his arms under the net, creating a shift with no electricity passing through it. Cake backed up a few inches to the back of the wall, and bolted across the cell, before sliding through the shift on her legs and passing through unarmed.

Cake stood on her hind legs and bolted across the hall, and Finn followed shortly afterwards.

"Have you seen her," asked Cake as she ran in front of Finn. "Have you seen Rainicorn?"

"Rainicorn?" asked Finn

"Yeah. You seen her."

"No, I haven't seen her. What kind of Gem name is that. Hey, if you're looking for your friends, and I'm looking for mine, maybe we can help each other."

Suddenly, Cake halted to a stop. The singing occurred again. "Rainicorn! Are you here!" cried Cake.

Cake quickly turned to Finn, before she sprinted down the right hallway. Finn sprinted down the left hallway, but stopped once he reached the corner; BMO and King walked past him, and Finn pressed himself up against the wall to avoid them seeing him.

"But King," cried BMO, "we haven't finished our first priority: checking on the Lich's progress."

"I don't care!" said the King of Ooo. "Hunson Abadeer will want to see Billy. The last time those two encountered each other, it was during the great Gem-Ooo War. Now that we know that Billy is alive and disguising himself as a teenager, we must take him back."

"But-" said BMO.

"No buts!" cried King. "Billy takes first priority."

King promptly stormed off, and along the way, the singing started again. Almost instantly, the yellow warrior slammed his fist into the nearby wall and screamed at the cell "Stop singing!!"

BMO watched the scene in a combination of disgust and annoyance, before walking away and muttering "go to earth they said, it'll be easy they said."

After BMO walked away, Finn peeked at the cell. In it was a long, dragon like monster with a horn on its head. Finn guessed that this was a unicorn, an ancient sub-species of Gem older then humans and far older than the princesses of Ooo. Finn quietly approached the cell now that King and BMO were gone, and upon getting close, he realized that the unicorn had long, platinum hair and her entire skin was made up of the colors of a rainbow.

"Hey," whispered Finn as he approached her, "my name is Finn. I like your song."

"Hello Finn," said the unicorn. "You have a sky blue colored gemstone on your chest, so you must be a Gem. How did you get out?"

Finn repeated what he did to get Cake out of her; he placed his hand on the net, creating a rift that allowed Rainicorn to pass through. "You're welcome," said Finn as she got out.

"Wait," said Rainicorn as her horn started glowing crimson, "I sense another Gem is in this corridor."

"What!" cried Finn. "That might be Jake, Princess Bubblegum or Marceline. We gotta go find that Gem!"

Finn took off running in the direction that Rainicorn's horn pointed, and at the end of the corridor he found a fire elemental with a gemstone on her back.

"Flame Princess," said Finn as he neared her.

Upon hearing her name, Flame Princess jerked her head to the side and saw the young hybrid she encountered earlier. "Finn!" she said. "What are you doing here? If they catch you, they'll kill you."

"I have to break Marceline, PB, and Jake out. Then we can all get out of here together."

"Finn," said Flame Princess as she clutched her fists, "if we go through with being captured, then we might be allowed to live once we reach Ooo."

"We have to fight back," said the young hybrid.

"Regardless," said Flame Princess, "don't help me get out. I don't want to escape."

Suddenly, a cry erupted through the halls from the other side of the ship. "Rainicorn!! Where are you."

"That's Cake," said Rainicorn. She wrapped her tail around Finn, summoned a circle of magical energy, and leaped off it, creating a blast of colors that propelled Finn and the unicorn into the next hallway.

They arrived just outside of the central room of the ship. Rainicorn and Finn walked in through the far left entrance, while Cake stepped in through the far right entrance. Both Cake and Rainicorn caught sight of each other almost instantly.

"Cake!" cried Rainicorn. She flew over to the small cat, who cried "I thought I'd never see you again! Did they hurt you?!"

"No, I'm fine," replied the unicorn. "What about you?"

"Who cares!?"

"I do."

A burst of rainbow light came from Rainicorn's horn, and it consumed both her and Cake. It was so blinding that Finn had to close his eyes. When he opened them, his adoptive brother and the leader of the Crystal Gems was standing in front of him.

"Jake!" he cried. "You're alive! And a fusion!"

"Sorry dude," said the fusion as he crouched down to his brother's level. "We were waiting for your birthday to tell you this."

"Where are you!!" cried King from outside is room.

"Shoot," said Jake. "Finn, bro, you gotta find Marceline and PB and get them out of here. I'll hold off King."

"Are you sure," said Finn. "You don't have the best track record against this guy. I could stay and help!"

"No," said Jake as he placed a hand on the hybrid Gem, "this is something I have to do myself. You shouldn't have too much trouble; I saw BMO go into the pilot room. Now go!!"

Finn nodded in agreement and hurried out the door. The moment he stepped out of the circular corridor, King walked in and saw Jake.

"Ugh," said the yellow warrior, "you're both out. And fused again. Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger. I've seen your true colors. I've seen you both at your worst. I've defeated you before, and I can do it again."

Jake let a light chuckle escape from his lips, before looking at the soldier in front of him with his brown and green eyes and telling him "no you can't."

"This is Jake," he sung, "back together/and I'm never going down at your hands/ because I'm destined to win/ and both my halves are screaming 'go get him'"

"The two of us," he continued as King removed his Gem destabilizer from his belt, "aren't gonna follow your rules/ come at me without your cheap tools."

"Let's go, just me on you," Jake said as he summoned his rainbow visor to his face with a wave of his hand, "let's go, just one on two."

"Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able/ can't you see that my relationships is stable/ I can see you hate the way we intermingle/ but I think you're just mad cause your single."

King tried to swing at Jake with his Gem destabilizer, but Jake stepped out of the way, elongated his leg, and kicked the destabilizer out of King's hand, before grabbing it out of the air and snapping it in half.

"You're," he sung, "never gonna stop what we made together/ we're gonna stay like this forever/ if you break us apart, we'll just come back stronger/ and we'll always be twice the Gem that you are."

With that last line, Jake cracked both of his knuckles, summoning his gauntlets to his hands in the process, at he same time King summoned his crash helmet to his head.

As this was happening, Finn ran down the halls of the ship. He reached PB and Marceline's cell, and soon enough, all three were running to the control room. They opened the metal door, and on the other side was BMO in her limb enhancers. BMO tried to use a Gem destabilizer on Steven, but he absorbed the electricity. Marceline leaped on the machine and wrapped her up in her energy whip as Princess Bubblegum took control of the ship.

King charged Jake with his helmet and rammed it at him, but the latter was able to block its impact with his gauntlets, before punching King in the throat. King went flying into the ceiling, before jumping down and spin-dashing into Jake. Both went flying through the ground into the lower sections of the ship.

"This is who we are," sung Jake, "this is who I am/and if you think you can stop me then you need to think again/ cause I am a feeling/ and I will never end/ and I won't let you hurt my planet/ and I won't let you hurt my friends."

King and Jake charged at each other. "Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able/ can't you see they my relationships stable/ I know I'm not something your afraid of/ cause you've seen what I'm made of."

King headbutted at Jake twice, but Jake blocked both attacks with his gauntlets, and King countered by backhanding Jake to the ground. Jake hit the ground, but he landed on his hands, brought himself back up to his legs, jumped in the air, and tried to kick King twice in midair. King avoided both kicks, but Jake jumped back in the air, and slammed his fists into the side of King's head, shattering the visor to his helmet.

"But I'm even more then the two of them/ everything they care about is who I am/ I am their fury/ I am their patience/ I am a conversation."

King spin dashed at Jake, but Jake jumped out of the way, and when King spun around and came back at Jake, Jake grabbed him by the helmet and threw him into the ship engine. A surge of electricity went through the warrior Gem, and Jake leaped out of the room, and ran up to the control room as the ship started to combust. Jake burst through the control room door as BMO activated a secret escape pod and launched herself out of the spaceship.

"This ship is going down!" cried Jake.

"What about Flame Princess!" said Finn.

"There's no time!!" said Princess Bubblegum.

The ship crashed into the Crystal Temple, and shrapnel flew everywhere as Finn encased the Gem's in his protective bubble. The group crashed into the shore, and Finn released the bubble.

"That was amazing," said PB as she tuned to Finn and Jake. "Thank you, you two."

"Oh my gosh," said Finn as his eyes lit up with stars, "I can't believe you've been a fusion this whole time, Jake."

"Wait," said Marceline, "you met Cake and Lady Rainicorn?"

Suddenly, a yellow hand burst from the rubble, accompanied by the King of Ooo. "You only beat me," he said as he pulled himself from the rubble and scowled at Jake, "cause you're a fusion! Why, if I had someone to fuse with..."

Some of the nearby rubble started to shake, and King walked over and lifted it up, revealing a scratched and bruised Flame Princess. The latter tried to summon her wings and fly away, but King grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Oh no you don't brat," said King as Flame Princess tried to struggle from his grip. "Don't you want to exterminate these Crystal Gems, Flame Princess. Come one...fuse with me."

"What!" cried Flame Princess. "Why! That won't solve anything."

"Princess," said Finn, "don't fuse with him."

"Don't listen to her punk," said King as he leaned in close to Flame Princess. "Together, we can exterminate these Crystal Gems, reclaim your honor, and we can both return to Homeworld as heroes."

King released Flame Princess, but when she turned to the Crystal Gems, she clenched her first and held out her free hand to King, who smiled evilly and took it.

"Noooo!!!!!" cried Finn. "Don't do it!!"

King and Flame Princess's dance was a simple one: it consisted of King twirling, dipping, and catching Flame Princess, before an orange light devoured them both and solidified into a monster of a fusion.

He was twenty feet tall, with six arms, four of which he used in place of legs, and red, orange and green striped skin.

Furnius started laughing manically, but suddenly, his wings summoned from Flame Princess's lapis lazuli gemstone on her back.

"What the-" said Furnius, but he was interrupted by Flame Princess speaking through the fire fusion.

"I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you're my prisoner, and I'm never letting you go!!!"

With that last word, Furnius flew away, thus trapping Flame Princess and the King of Ooo in the sky.

"Yikes," said Jake, "those two are really bad for each other."


	3. Gem Drill

Finn awoke from his nap to the Earth crumbling around him.

After discovering that his Watermelon clones could host his consciousness, Finn fell asleep so he could inhabit one such Watermelon Finn on Super Watermelon Kingdom and help the Crystal Gems defeat Furnius.

Now, as the ground shook, he jumped up from his sleeping bag on the ground and held up a falling white board, with BMO's sketch of a drill on one side and "Total destruction" written on the other side in her handwriting.

"It's the Lich," whispered BMO as the barn began to tremble. "Finn!" she yelled as she ran to the drill, "are you ready!? We gotta go now !"

Finn jumped up from his spot on the ground, looked around frantically, and ran over to BMO. "What's happening!?" he yelled frantically as he ran over to the machine.

"We are entering stage two of the Lich emerging," said BMO as the two of them ran over to the drill. "Stage one was quarterly tremors, and this stage is the Earth shaking."

"What's stage three?" asked the Quartz-human hybrid. "Total destruction of the planet," said BMO in a robotic, monotonous voice.

The two Gems climbed the ladder to the drill as the shaking slightly intensified. Once they reached the top, BMO (who was ahead of Finn during the climb) turned around and grabbed his shoulders.  
"Finn," she said as she stared intently at him, "are you ready to drill deeper then anyone in your species, to stop the destruction of your planet, and stop the greatest weapon in known intergalactic history from emerging."

"No!" said the young adventurer. "No, I'm not."

"Say it'll be okay," said BMO as she pointed an accusing finger at Finn, "say it!!"

"It's going to be okay," said Finn, "and we're going to do this together, and save the world."

"Liar!" declared BMO.

The two Gems suddenly had the grab the railings of the Drill to prevent themselves from falling due to the immense shaking of the earth, but the ladder started to wabble and it fell down. Finn jumped up to grab the Drill after he lost his balance on the ladder, but he fell down and barely held onto the Drill entrance. BMO pulled him up, before they ran into the Drill through its entrance and Finn closed the entry door. 

"Three," said BMO as she plugged in the coordinates for the Lich into the Drill's computer, "...two...one...GO."

The Drill took off, with Finn and BMO inside. 

"Alright," said Finn, "brace for impact in-"

"Actually," said BMO, "the drill doesn't reach the center of the Earth for another couple of hours."

"Oh," said Finn, disappointingly, "...wait, I just thought of something: how were you going to have the other three all crammed in here?"

"I don't know," said BMO, "I guess I thought they would just shape-shift and make themselves smaller or something."

Awkward silence ensued. 

"So, BMO," said Finn, "what's Ooo like? The Homeworld of the Gems?"

"Well," said the machine, "it was very...bland. Repetitive is the word I suppose you Earthlings would use. I was one of hundreds of BMO's manufactured, alongside a similar model called EMO. We were all engineers. We did tasks for the Authority, they gave us another job, we repeated the process."

"What's the Authority?" asked Finn. 

"You still don't know?" questioned BMO. "Even after our talk with Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline on the moon?"

"Well," said Finn as he awkwardly scratched his head, "I guess I do know, but the only member of the Diamond Authority I know of is Hunson Abadeer, Marceline's father."

"Well," said BMO, "Ooo is divided into many realms: Goblin Kingdom, Ice Kingdom, the Nightosphere. The Diamond Authority rules over every one of these realms. The Diamonds are Hunson Abadeer, as you stated before, Ice King, and Flame King."

"So," said Finn, "is Ice King the Blue Diamond that Jake was telling me about? The one that caused Rainicorn and Cake to meet over 5000 years ago."

"Must be," said BMO with a shrug. "I didn't hear the story, but Ice King is the only one with the title of Blue Diamond."

"If there are so many realms," asked Finn, "then why don't the princesses just rule over their own realm? Marceline told me that PB used to be the princess of the Candy Kingdom before she joined my dad to fight in the rebellion."

"That's true," said BMO. "I did recognize Bubblegum from her former status. From what I know, the Diamonds wanted more power, so they conquered all of Ooo 10,000 years ago and turned any princes or princesses that were supposed to rule over their kingdoms into "supervisors", but the Diamonds still got all the wealth."

"That doesn't seem fair," said Finn.

"It's not," said the Korean-speaking robot, "and Marceline told me that this was the reason she decided to leave Ooo."

"But if Candy Kingdom was one of the realms on Ooo," said Finn as he rested his head on his shoulder, "then why haven't I heard of it?"

"Because all of its citizens unanimously agreed that what the Diamonds were doing was wrong," said BMO flatly, "so they were all exterminated. I remember that day; any contracts us BMO's had in that realm were instantly changed."

A surge of lava came into view. The entire drill started to tremble, and Finn shouted "Wow! Its all lava!"

"Lava," said BMO in an intelligent tone, "is what comes out of volcanoes. This is super-heated peridotite."

"Peridot...ite," questioned Finn. "Isn't that what your gemstone is made out of?"

"Yep," said BMO. "Uh oh," continued the robot, "I'm picking up some biological readings, but nothing should be down here but us."

Suddenly, a red hand slammed against the window, and BMO cried out "It's a Lich Experiment!"

Finn jerked back, but BMO handed him a Nintendo 64 controller and told him "Bubblegum didn't think we'd need weapons for the drill, but I installed them anyways. Use this controller to fire the laser gun on the Drill."

Using the joystick, Finn angled the gun so it shot at the experiments, but partway through the process, he stated "this doesn't feel right. We should be helping them."

"There's nothing we can do to help them," replied BMO.

Suddenly, the duo hit a patch of dense, solid rock. "This is it," cried BMO, "Brace yourself!"

The drill head broke through the rock, revealing the Lich in all of its multi-color glory. 

"Is that..."

"The Lich."

BMO pulled a lever on the control panel, and the Drill dropped from its position in the rock and landed on the Lich. The Lich itself was massive, with a clear sphere with multi-color spikes coming out of it, and the actual Lich sealed inside, with its skeletal appearance and sword in hand making it look like a demon of sorts. 

In midair, the drill head separated into three more drills, but upon impact, one broke off. 

"Aw!" cried Finn. "We lost drill number three!"

"Its gonna be harder to balance!"

BMO pressed two buttons on the panel, took hold of the steering wheel, and angled it downwards, gradually pressing the drills into the sphere containing the Lich. Suddenly, another drill broke off when the sphere started shaking. 

"We lost another drill!" cried Finn. Out of nowhere, a massive headache took over and pulsed within his skull, making him see white light, and his senses blurred; suddenly, it felt like he was drowning, and all he could hear was buzzing inter-lapped with screaming. 

"What happened!" screamed BMO over the noise of the drill. "Is the drill's vibration causing pain in your head?"

"N-No, its not that, its just...my head really hurts. Keep going," replied the Quartz. Suddenly, a blur of black and green took over Finn's vision, and he saw himself floating amidst a collection of gem shards. 

"Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular. 

After the last word left his mouth, the entirety of wherever he was exploded in white light and buzzing, like what Finn had on the drill, only more intense. 

"AAAHH!!" shouted Finn in pain as he covered his ears with his hands and clamped his eyes shut. 

The light and buzzing faded, and Finn opened his eyes and took his hands off his ears. 

"Where am I?" he repeated. He turned towards a floating green gemstone, before touching it with his left palm. It glowed a dim forest green, and Finn smiled. 

"I must be in the Lich," he muttered. "You guys don't have to form," he said in a loud voice. Suddenly, the light and sound returned, only to go away almost instantly. 

"Okay, okay," he said, now somewhat panicked. "But why do you guys have to form at all?" he asked. 

A small wave of voices enveloped him; 'must form' and 'too much pain'. 

"But why?" said Finn. 

The voices returned; 'must reform or...lose oneself'. 

"But you guys don't need to form completely to get a physical body," said the young Gem. "I can just bubble you guys, like this." 

Finn reached over and bubbled the green gem, then a nearby blue one, then an orange one, then a purple one, then a red one. 

"Alright," he said, already working up a sweat, "I bubbled five. Only...a billion more to go."

Then an idea popped into his head. 

"Wait!" he said, "what if, each of you guys popped each other."

Then, the blinding light returned, but it was instantly followed by clusters of nearby gemstone shards all forming together under multicolor bubbles. 

Finn woke up back in the Drill, as a panicked BMO looked frantically at his gemstone. "Finn!" she screeched. "I thought I lost you! Are you alright?"

Then, a ringing sound occurred, and both Gems looked out the window as the entirety of the Lich consumed itself in one, massive pink bubble. 

"I..." said Finn as he looked at the blue gemstone on his belly button, "...I did it."


End file.
